The Last to Know
by Reggie Jackson
Summary: The SWAT Kats identities have already been revealed. Just about every cat in their lives knows who they are. Everyone except for two cats. (One-Shot) Set a few years after the end of the original show.


**A/N: ****Hey, Everyone! Hope everyone is currently enjoying their holiday season! This is my first SWAT Kats fic. So all the characters may be a little off in some parts**. **I realized despite being a fan of this show, I never got around to writing anything within the fandom. So I figured Id give it a shot**.

* * *

"Alright, Burke! Let er rip!" Murray yelled.

The overgrown lummox that was his brother pulled the release lever in their dump truck. They could hear the satisfying sounds of tons of metal and scrap crumpling together. A quick look through the rearview mirror gave them a nice view of an avalanche of trash pouring into the hangar. It was the largest mess they left yet. It wouldn't be long before the mechanics, Jake and Chance, would be coming out the hangar ready to screech their heads off.

Burke and Murray always looked forward to doing this, especially since this was their first time they'd been back in the MegaKat City Dump in over a year. Most of it was spent in a year long battle of trying to get their licenses renewed. But that was another story.

Murray cackled as he put the truck into park. "Oh I gotta see the look on there faces this time!"

Burke laughed as he and Murray hopped out the truck.

"Yeah! Hey, Jake! Chance!" he yelled.

"You're Christmas present came early for yous!"

But no answer. Murray frowned when those familiar voices didn't respond.

"Hey, you guys!" Burke shouted again, this time he was a little to close to Murray's ear.

"Ow, stop! Can't you see there not here?!"

"Arent they supposed to be working today?"

"Yep, somethings up"

Murray stepped over a loose fender before he made his way inside the mechanic's hangar. Burke nearly tripped over it as he came inside with him. The building was completely empty. To their right was a car that had been jacked up a few inches off the ground. All of their tools were still spread out on the floor. Murray picked up a wrench before tossing it into a can of black paint.

Burke plopped down on a couch near the left side of the hangar. He picked up a remote and turned on the TV.

Several more seconds had passed and Jake and Chance still hadn't shown up. Murray groaned. The good mood he had before was long gone by now. What fun was it to annoy them if they're not around to see it?

"Come on, Burke. They're not here." Murray said. He took the remote from him.

"Can't we stay for one episode?" Burke asked, his face still glued to the TV. An episode of Scaredy Cat played from the TV set. Murray groaned with disgust, Burke was the only dumb cat he knew liked that show.

"No wes not staying for-"

Something on the floor caught Murray's attention mid sentence. It was an odd contraption, of what appeared to be oversized watch strapped over the base of a leather black glove. He picked it up and slipped it on without a second thought. Upon closer inspection, he could see it had three barrels with a small button along the side.

"Since when can those grease monkeys afford to buy something like this?"

Burke got up from the couch. "Hey, let me try it on!"

He reached over to wrestle the odd device out of Murray's hands.

"What are you doing? Let go!"

Both cats latched onto glove, neither of them wanting to let go. Within the struggle one of them accidentally pressed the button on top of the contraption.

A tiny hole opened up from one of the barrels and blast out a missile like projectile towards the back of the room. It exploded into puff of purple smoke. Both cats starting coughing, desperately trying to find a window. Within the commotion, they barely noticed the roar of an incomming jet just above them.

Once Burke finally got a window open, Murray threw the device off his hand.

"Oh crap, what is that thing?" Murray said, still coughing.

" Hey, look!" Burke said. He pointed to where the smoke bomb went off.

A large metal door they hadn't noticed before slid up before them. It lead into dark dimly lit room. Both gasped, they had no idea this was even back here until now. They walked in.

Inside were shelves filled with all sorts of gadgetry and tools that would have been right at home at the Enforcers Headquarters than a mechanic stop. Blasters, nets, and even long blades decorated the walls. A workshop table was piled with various metal scraps organized into neat piles.

"What is this?" said Murray. He noticed another glove similar to the one they already found. It appeared to midway through construction. Further in the dark room were two high tech motorcycles. But the strangest thing is that most this looked very familiar. He'd seen some of this stuff somewhere on TV before. "This kind of looks like the stuff those Swat Kats use."

"What are they doing with their..."

Burke's froze mid-sentence when something else appeared at the far end of the dark room. A shiver nearly ran down his spine. Two figures were coming towards them in the dark. And the worse part was that they seemed oddly familiar.

Burke tapped his older brother's shoulder. "Murray..."

While Burke was trying to get his attention, Murray was busy fiddling with a metal shield he'd picked up. "I bet they stole from this from them for some extra dough"

"Murray!"

"I wonder much how this will go on Katslist?"

"Murray! I think are the Swat Kats!"

Irritated, Murray finally looked up to see what he was talking about. "And what makes you think that...?

That last word droned endlessly from his hanging jaw. Neither he or Burke were prepared for what they saw.

It was the SWAT Kats alright, but not the way they always knew them. The notorious vigilantes had taken off their helmets. And underneath the padded red and blue uniforms, were the two mechanics that they always knew.

The other two cats didn't respond as they stared back at them with blank stares of awkward confusion. The shorter orange-haired one broke the silence.

"Uh, how'd you get in here?" Jake Clawson asked.

"The door was open," Murray said stiffly.

"Wait a minute you., Wh-wha.. your- You're the Swat Kats?!"

"Wow, Murray. You actually sounded like you had a brain for a moment." Chance Furlong replied.

Murray's brow furrowed. "You saying were stupid or something?"

A sly smirk spread across Chance's face. "Don't have to, you just did."

Murray reeled back with his fists clenched, desperately trying to sputter out an attempt at a comeback.

He struggled to keep himself together. There was no way in hell he was going to let these two mechanics make him turn tail. He and brothers had pride.

Then Burke fell to his knees. The red cap that always shielded his eyes fell to the floor. "We didn't do anything, Swat Kats! Don't hurt us!"

"Aw crap!" Murray grumbled with a facepalm.

"Get up, Burke. We're not gonna hurt you" Jake told him.

"Even though we'd like too," Chance added.

"So, this is what you've done with all scrap we been delivering to you?" Burke asked.

"Deliver isn't a word I would have used" Jake grumbled. "But, yeah"

Burke scratched his head. "Huh, I guess we were wrong about you-"

"Oh shut it, Burke! The Swat Kats are vigilantes remember?!" Murray interrupted him. Then he gave an ugly cackle. "That means _they're_ vigilantes. Oh hoo! Wait till the enforcers hear about this! Wait til Commander _Feral_ hears about this!"

This broke Burke's state of shock as he suddenly let out a giddy laugh, pointing at Chance's chest.

"Oh yeah! Your tails will be toast!" he taunted.

Chance, who was normally the hot head of the two, barely reacted to the jab. "You're a little for late for that."

Burke's smile vanished. "What?"

"Mayor Manx had Feral issue an official pardon for us, although we're no longer on the force, we're free to operate as a private organization," said Jake.

"Why would he do that? Since when does that geezer care about you guys?" Murray asked.

"He doesn't. It's just a last chance trick at being reelected again next year. Callie Briggs will sure have some competition now." Jake's explanation was followed by a quick eye roll from Chance. The yellow cat spun his helmet on his finger.

"But once that happened, we felt it was time to let the cat out of the bag." Chance added. "The look on Fereal's face was so great, I could write a book on it,"

"But then you'd have to put down the comics for once." Jake chuckled as he received a playful smack from Chance.

"You're kidding me. You mean Feral knows? And he's cool with this?!" Murray asked, barely able to contain his outrage.

"Feral may be blowhard, but he's not stupid. He'll get over it. It if helps, we let him take full credit for capturing Dark Kat a few months back" Chance replied.

"What? Dark Kat?! " Burke exclaimed, completely slack-jawed. He and Murray vaguely remembered hearing about that a few months back. "You were the guys that did that?!"

Jake arched an eyebrow at both of the garbage men. "Wow, do you guys live under a rock? Where have you guys been all year anyway?"

"Your licenses got revoked didn't they?" Chance taunted. Murray's face burned a bright shade of red.

"No! We just took a vacation! A much-needed one."

"We did?" Burke whispered before Murray pounded him in the gut. "Ouch! I mean yeah!"

"Ohh, sure you did" Chance replied with a smirk. Murray ground his teeth. While it was true that they hadn't turned to the news as of lately, they weren't that oblivious. Or at they didn't think so.

"Yeah, we did. Who cares?" Murray replied. "So you're back in the air again. Big deal! I guess this means your leaving this dump."

"Not exactly, we've gotten a little fond of this place. But were planning on expanding this hangar to build a second TurboKat. We'll need an extra hands to help move some new stuff in. With a few conditions..." Jake stated.

Murray and his brother burst in uproarious laughter. They honestly couldn't believe what they were implying.

"And let me guess you want us to work with you?! So, you think just because Feral likes you now you can boss us around?!" Murray barked at them.

"Who said we asked you?" Chance interjected.

"Last time we checked, you guys arent exactly the volunteering bunch" added. Murray stepped forward, pointing an accusatory finger at both of them.

"But I know you were thinking it! Let's just say Manx didn't pardon you, and Feral wasn't okay with this, you'd begging us not to tell your little secret. And we'd keep your tails right on the ground!"

Murray knew he barely had anything to come back with at this point. But he hoped what he said would at the very least rustle their fur. Much to his delight, both cats began to frown.

"Oh, we wouldn't be worried about that..." Chance lowered his voice.

Both Jake and Chance put there are helmets back on. The smirk Murray had disappeared once again. He nearly fell backward at the sight of their intense whites of their eyes piecing through the masks.Jake, now as Razor, whipped out a blue blaster from his holster. He cocked it for extra measure.

Chance, as T-Bone cracked his knuckles. "We'd make sure you'd never tell."

A shrill squeal oozed from Murray's lips as he huddled behind Burke, who's body shuddered from his head to his toes. His limbs went rigid.

All they could muster were fragments at what could be interpreted as speech.

Now they understood why Jake and Chance never wanted to fight them, despite the many times they provoked them. If they went toe to toe with the likes Dark Kat, then a bunch of garbage men would have been easy. Far too easy.

Suddenly both Swat Kats started laughing as they took their helmets back off.

"We're just kidding! Even vigilantes still have a sense of duty you know!" Jake told them. He picked up Burke's hat and handed it back to him. Burke and Murray didn't laugh, as they weren't entirely convinced about that.

" Heh, Murray almost sounded like Scaredy Cat for a moment." Chance chuckled. "Hey, let's go see if it's still on,"

Chance headed out the door with Jake following close behind.

"So, we're really them calling them the Swat Katz now?" Burke asked.

"Not a chance." Murray seethed.

Both brothers looked on in silence. Despite their foul opinions of Jake and Chance, they were slowly evaluating how they were going to treat their fellow mechanics from now on. Then they remembered the mess outside.

"What the heck is this crud?!' Chance yelled. They gasped.

"Uh, hey wait up, Swat Kats! Well, clean it up! " Murray said as he ran after them.

Burke followed him out the door. "Yeah, We got it!"

**Hope you all enjoyed this.**

**It has been a while since I've written anything for another fandom. I was also suprised to come across this particular fandom to see there way more fanfics posted than I thought there would.**

**If you like this, feel free to check out a few of the other stories Ive written such as "Gang of Four" and "Lights, Camera, Cut!!"**

**Also, have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
